


In Need

by anxiousravenclaw



Series: It Touches Everyone Differently [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Not Canon Compliant, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousravenclaw/pseuds/anxiousravenclaw
Summary: Clint offers comfort.





	In Need

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really ship Loki/Clint for no other reason other then I prefer Loki being paired with other characters. But this idea for a quick fic came to me and if you want to interpret it as Loki/Clint you're free to do so. You could also consider it as a sort of sequel for my fic, "You Have Heart" but it's not really necessary to read it.

There was a sudden smell of something sweet and floral and Loki came into focus to see a mug being held out in front of him. He blinked, a bit taken aback as he saw steam coming up from the cup, and looked up to see the archer.

Barton. That was his name. Clint Barton. Though Loki knew he went by Hawkeye when he was working for that organization: SHIELD.

"You need to drink something," the archer said.

_I'll call him Barton, _Loki thought as he merely focused his eyes back on the steaming mug, not taking it. His body craved it. Craved for some sort of sustenance after being deprived for so long, but Loki simply couldn't gather the effort to provide for his body, for himself. His stomach cramped up and he could feel a shiver travel along his spine. His hands shook slightly and he clenched them tightly in an attempt to hide it.

_Focus._

He jerked up as he felt a hand land softly on his shoulder and noticed Barton leaning over him, those bright blue eyes staring at him with concern and Loki felt his entire body shuddering. Those were not the true colors of his eyes. That was not _real _concern. 

Loki shifted out from under Barton's hand, slapping his hand away and leaning back, feeling a wall behind him and he couldn't resist the urge to simply shut his eyes for a while. He knew there was work to be done. He had gotten the tesseract but he still had an invasion to plan, a realm to conquer, before he could consider his part of the bargain done. Before he could be free.

A flare of pain hit him right behind his eyes. Loki let out a low grunting, squinting his eyes shut and shifting slightly. "Sir?" Loki faintly heard but he ignored it. That was a reminder. A reminder that The Other was watching him through the connection in his mind that was forced on him and could not shut off. His every move would be monitored and reported and nothing but horrors awaited him if he displeased him. He could not afford to fail.

There was a slight clinking sound just before Loki's shoulders were being gripped and Loki's eyes widened as panic started to engulf him before Barton suddenly appeared crouched in front of him and looking at him far too intensely for Loki's liking. But before Loki could snap at him to leave him alone, Barton spoke.

"You need to take better care of yourself, sir."

Loki blinked at him, not expecting that at all.

"You're too shaky and pale. Here," Barton let go of Loki's shoulders and reached down to pick up the mug from where he had placed it down and held it out towards Loki. "Drink this. It'll hold you over until we get our hands on some food."

Loki simply stared at Barton, who didn't seem bothered, and tried to understand what was going through his head. Where all this unnerving concern was coming from. Loki didn't place it there when he pressed the tip of the scepter against Barton's chest. He had need of only Barton's skills, not whatever this was.

"You need to drink." Barton repeated a little more firmly.

Absurdly, Loki found himself thinking of Asgard. But not just Asgard, Thor and Frigga and Odin as well. He thought of how Asgard was lost to him, had always been lost to him. And that the family he thought he knew was not his own. Loki had no one, had nothing. Perhaps he could have Clint Barton. 

Or at least his concern, no matter how false and disingenuous, and wrapped his hands around the still steaming mug.


End file.
